The present disclosure relates to a vehicle and more particularly to a biometric monitoring system therefor.
Some vehicles include systems that enable an occupant to manually initiate emergency calls by depressing an emergency button within the vehicle or that automatically initiate an emergency call upon deployment of an air bag in the event of a collision. The emergency call indicates the geographic location of the vehicle, and establishes voice communication between the passenger compartment and a remote human adviser. If the adviser determines that emergency attention is necessary because of occupant response, or because there was no response, the adviser may dispatch an emergency responder. Such systems thereby require interaction with and reliance upon a human adviser, who may be inefficient and less than effective.
Other vehicles include a vehicle interior monitoring system. Based on recognition of an occupant, the vehicle may change a configuration of the vehicle to match predetermined preferences for the driver and/or passengers. Such systems require the system to be preprogrammed to match the predetermined preferences.